


Rules Are Meant to Be Broken (and So Are Chairs)

by shaqfu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: Lance didn't mean to get sent to the hospital, but if it's what gets him a kitten, then he can't complain.(Written for the Voltron: Legendary December exchange on Tumblr!!)





	

“Alright sir, you should be good now,” the nurse said as she patted Lance on the back reassuringly.

 

“I was good as soon as I saw you,” Lance schmoozed to the nurse, giving a smile after he took his eyes off of his new set of stitches on his hand.

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, used to Lance’s antics.

 

The nurse laughed but quickly walked away, clearly having none of Lance’s flirting.

 

“Alright, now that you’re not crying anymore and writhing in pain, how the hell did you hurt yourself this badly, because all I know is that I was in the living room and then I heard a crash and the scream of,” Hunk did his best Lance impression, ‘HEY HUNK, WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOS—‘ and then you started to cry before I even got into the room. The chair was also broken on the floor so I don’t know and the only other time I’ve seen you break a chair was from when you drunkenly tried to karate chop that one wooden chair.”

 

Lance looked incredibly embarrassed. “Well, I went to sit on the folding chair in the kitchen and then it broke and snapped close on my fingers, and here we are? I feel like there are more details, but at the same time, it happened so fast that that’s the best way to describe it.”

 

Hunk stopped himself from laughing out loud, eyes wide and mouth puckered to avoid laughing.

 

“Shut up!” Lance chided, mad that his boyfriend wasn’t being sympathetic for once.

 

“I didn’t say anything!” Hunk squeaked.

 

“Alright, but you owe me now. Take me to see the rescue kittens at the pet store down the street,” Lance demanded.

 

———

 

“Hunk! Look at this one, her little toe beans are so soft and so squishy! Look at this cat, Hunk!”

 

Hunk looked towards his boyfriend, practically in tears over the cat he was holding in his lap on the floor of the cat adoption room. The cat in question was incredibly cute. A little cat, with tiny sharp teeth, and black fur sticking out all over the place. She was the kitten embodiment of anger, fierce and truthfully the couple couldn’t find a better suited pet.

 

Hunk was conflicted to say the least. He really wanted to suggest getting the kitten but the apartment had rules. They were even displayed on the fridge to remind themselves everyday that there was order in their one bedroom apartment. The rules were as followed:

 

  1. Turn off the lights before you leave if you’re the only person in the apartment
  2. If you’re gonna do something stupid, you better clean up after yourself
  3. Under any circumstances can you not bring home a pet (Lance)
  4. Lance this is for your own good
  5. Please, do not bring home any animal, no matter how hard you cried over an Old Friends Senior Dog Sanctuary Post
  6. Or a Craigslist ad



 

Of course, rules three through six were crossed out in red permanent marker, but Lance knew that though he crossed them out, they were still real and the consequences would come if he brought home a pet.

 

So what would it mean if Hunk was the one who suggested it.

 

“I want her,” Lance stated, clearly reading Hunk’s mind.

 

“Lance you know we can’t do that,” Hunk squeaked, trying not to look at the kitten and fall more in love with her.

 

“Look at her, she’s like a kitten version of Keith. She’s angry looking with her teeth but she’s soft and when I cradled her in my arms she purred, we totally need to get her just on premise that she’s the cat embodiment of Keith,” Lance attempted to argue, nuzzling his face into the small cat’s fur, making sure his stitches did not touch the cat’s fur.

 

“What, are you gonna name her ‘Keith’ too?” Hunk asked, now petting the kitten’s head.

 

“Uh no, I can’t let him get a big head. I want to name her ‘Alabaster’,” Lance said confidently, smile on his face.

 

“Alabaster means white, you goof,” Hunk corrected, affectionately pushing him a little.

 

“It’s ironic! We can call her ‘Bass’ or ‘Bastard’ when she does something evil, we can even call her ‘Sea Bass’ and make Animal Crossing jokes and say ‘What?! You again?!’ when we find her in weird places like the bathtub!” Lance argued, clearly planning out his whole life with this cat.

 

“You’ve thought about all of this already, haven’t you? I’m kinda impressed”

 

“I’ve been hoping that I’d talk you into seeing kittens as soon as I started crying,” Lance admitted, blushing a little, staring at his stitches.

 

“So did you do this on purpose?” Hunk asked, hoping he wasn’t jumping to conclusions.

 

“Oh my god no, this was just me trying to get my mind off of things, while you know,” Lance raised his voice one notch and upped the dramatics by ten, “a needle was going through my skin.”

 

“Alright, alright, I get it.” Hunk said, pinching the bridge of his nose. How could he even handle this boy, let alone date him? He was always at a ten when he should really be at a three.

 

“I just, love cats,” Lance responded, pretending to tear up. He really was laying it on thick.

 

Hunk stared at his boyfriend, wondering exactly how long would Lance pretend to cry until Hunk caved. Usually, Hunk wouldn’t cave but maybe it was time their small family grew.

 

“You know what? Rules were made to be broken, we can get her.” 

 

Lance’s eyes immediately watered up in excitement.

 

“Really?” he squeaked.

 

Hunk sighed, “Might as well, she seems like she’s already attached to you, and let’s be real, once you named her, it was kinda over. Let’s pick out a collar for the little bastard,” Hunk reasoned, trying out the nickname for their new kitten.

 

“Thank you Hunk, this is the best day of my life!” Lance excitedly shouted, placing Alabaster on the cat tree before flinging his arms around his boyfriend.

 

Hunk laughed, whole body vibrating. “Is it really though because just an hour ago you were complaining how it was the worst day ever.”

 

Lance looked up at his boyfriend, a little sheepish. His expression did all the talking.

 

“No other pets though, the rules still stand. We literally cannot get another pet even if you cry. This will only work once.”

 

“I think I’m satisfied for a little while anyway,” Lance admitted, looking around out of the window of the cat adoption room, hoping to catch the attention of of the pet store employees.

**Author's Note:**

> well well well, I said I'd god damn write my secret santa gift and here it is! I was so stumped on what to do and saw kittens and I was like WELL I'LL MAKE IT WORK! happy holidays to all my pals and especially to my giftee on tumblr, gege-chan!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) | [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
